Paper wings
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: If it weren't for that man she and Nooroo would have left this place months ago. They would have flown away on paper wings. Warnings: Kidnapping, imprisonment, child abuse.


**~`Paper wings`~**

She had only wanted to help people.

Thin, white wings fluttered softly as Marinette looked out of the observatory window, only a small circle of which wasn't covered. A thin line of light squeezed through the hole and shone down on her, lighting up the dust particles and giving her an ethereal glow. Her brooch glowing on her chest, her white dress gathered around her where she sat on the ground.

Her miraculous changes everything she's wearing when she transforms, her torn blue sundress turns into a pure white gown, her sneakers into silver-coloured ballet slippers, her dirty and knotted hair turns to clean, curled up hair that has a slight sparkle to it and a silver mask appears on her face, like a silver butterfly had landed on her face and fused to it.

The steel chain around her ankle becomes gold with crystals embedded into it.

Master, as he has ordered her to call him, says he would let her bathe and change her clothes if only she wouldn't try to run every time he removes the chain.

Marinette laughs, as if he had told the funniest joke in the world.

She is given bread and water, only one meal a day (She takes her time with the bread, breathing it's scent in to remind her of home). Even if she is a young girl with barely any meat on her bone's anymore, he doesn't trust her not to try escaping.

She is given nothing if she doesn't give an Akuma to him. He would prefer for her to make Akumas out of more violent, less morally sound people, like criminals or sociopaths. But she refuses to make an Akuma that can't be reasoned with.

Lady Wifi won't hurt anyone to get Ladybug's identity.

Dj Bubbler only wanted his friend to have a nice birthday.

The Evillistrator, the sweetest she has made, only wanted a girl at school to stop insulting a girl he had a crush on that had gone missing a while ago, the most violent he came to was ruining someone's hair.

LKung food, he wasn't entirely safe, but Marinette couldn't help but connect with him, her beloved uncle.

If Ladybug is indisposed Chat noir _can_ keep the situation relatively calm until she can purify Marinette's little akuma. Her akumas are hurt, broken people, but Marinette knows Ladybug and Chat noir will help put them back together afterwards.

Master Hawkmoth offers her warm food, a mattress to sleep on, clean clothes and more if she complies but Marinette will not let him win.

One day, Ladybug and Chat noir will find Hawkmoth, and she and Nooroo will be able to leave this hell. Maybe she can help them some day, finally change her outfit to something practical (She loves the way her outfits looks, but it makes her feel like a fragile China doll, she wants to _help_ people).

In some ways she can help people, let them acknowledge the feelings they've hidden deep inside of themselves, let others realise something is _wrong_. But, she wouldn't do it this way if she could help it.

She _hates_ hurting people.

But even so, Marinette is scared, she has been here for a long time, she knows her mama and papa must be looking for her and if they can't find her, who can?

Will she die here?

 **~`Paper Wings`~**

Nooroo loves Marinette, as they love all of their chosen. Some of their chosen have strayed from the right path, but they still love them, the chosen are the equivalent to children for kwami, and Nooroo could never stop the connection they made with theirs. Marinette, though, she is a chosen a kwami only gets to see every other century.

Brave, kind, gentle. She is the perfect butterfly, maybe even a Ladybug if she hadn't come across Nooroo's brooch and accepted them so readily. But, if it were a choice between staying trapped in their brooch with no one but their akuma to keep them company and Marinette being free, Nooroo knows which one they would choose to save.

Marinette is so _creative,_ all of her champions (Although forcibly made) look wonderful. When the man is gone, and they're all alone, Marinette tells them of her dreams of being a designer, creating beautiful works of art and having them walked down the runway.

Honestly, Marinette could control any one of the miraculous's, she has the cleverness of the fox, the grace of the peacock, the logic of the bee, the mischief of the cat, the sturdiness of the turtle and the kindness of the ladybug.

Deep down, Nooroo knows which miraculous Marinette was meant to hold, she would be the perfect Ladybug, they can feel it in her soul and the order of the world that has been thrown off balance. If they try really hard, they can see a world where Marinette would be swinging from her yoyo in a red, black spotted leotard, running alone rooftops alongside the current Chat noir, that is how world is meant to be.

But Marinette's kindness has changed fate, something a peacock would get a headache from.

Guiltily, sometimes Nooroo is happy that they aren't alone here, that they didn't have to choose that man just to stay alive. At least they have Marinette, but it _hurts_ so much to think that, to feel happy that Marinette is suffering with them instead of them suffering alone.

 **~`Paper Wings`~**

Nathalie Sancour is not stupid. She sees how her boss disappears at times, closely followed by an akuma attack. She has followed him, to the point where it's ridiculous that he doesn't know she knows his dirty secret.

But that isn't important, what is important, is what she will do with this knowledge. She wouldn't call it _love,_ but Nathalie definitely holds fondness for Adrien Agreste, and she only took this job because she loved Charlotte Agreste, Adrien's mother.

She doesn't need this job, she's been saving enough money over the years, even with her large salary, so she definitely would have enough the live comfortably for the rest of her day's.

Bribery isn't important, she doesn't care for fame nor gossip.

But she does care for Charlotte, and Gabriel Agreste _ruined_ her, took away almost all of her light until there wasn't enough left to survive. She doesn't need Gabriel, holds nothing but hatred for the man.

And Adrien doesn't need his father, no matter how much he might seem to, Adrien no longer loves his father. So, Nathalie takes a scheduled day off and uploads a post to the Ladyblog, a vague, anonymous post entailing a location.

A place most wouldn't look at, just an abandoned observatory, so old that most have forgotten about it.

No, Nathalie Sancour is not stupid, but Gabriel Agreste _is_.

 **~`Paper Wings`~**


End file.
